


The Rest Of My Life

by Senowolf



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU of Gwen's Death, Death, Established Relationship, It was Wade and not Gwen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Ending, Spideypool - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SNAP-CRANCHK!”</p><p>There was silence then. Only silence as I stared down at where my web had caught Wade. His body was motionless from where it hung. A gasp left my lungs as I stuck the end of the webbing to the bar I was on before allowing myself to drop to the ground below me. My feet hit the cement with an audible ‘tap’ while my body swung down to absorb the force after the high drop.</p><p>OR</p><p>The depressing one where it was Wade who died and not Gwen, just it wasn't Harry O's fault.</p><p>PS - I know Wade can't D-I-E but this is a fanfic, anything is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really sucky to me.

“Wade! Dammit don’t you dare move-WADE!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as his feet lost grip on the clockwork he was on.

He gasped and our eyes met for one brief moment. There was fear and shock in those deep brown eyes, there was also amusement but that quickly faded. Without care I jumped away from the man who was currently at my throat and dived down towards Wade. My hand shot out as he fell, a web shooting from the junction of my wrist as he plummeted to the ground fear now very clear on his face. 

The webbing had just attached to him, his hand had just shot out, and I had just grabbed onto a bar when a sickening sound filled the quiet air.

“SNAP-CRANCHK!”

There was silence then. Only silence as I stared down at where my web had caught Wade. His body was motionless from where it hung. A gasp left my lungs as I stuck the end of the webbing to the bar I was on before allowing myself to drop to the ground below me. My feet hit the cement with an audible ‘tap’ while my body swung down to absorb the force after the high drop.

Wade’s mask wasn’t on, hadn’t been since that maniac pulled it off back on the top most part of the tower we were in. My breathing was fast and labored as I rushed to Wade’s side, his back arched up from where the web was holding him. I made quick work of cutting him down so he fell into my arms which were weak from nerves. His weight caused me to fall back onto my butt where I propped him on my knee.

“H-Hey-Wade? Wade-Wade, answer me Wade-” I choked on the growing lump in my throat.

“Wade, Wade say something, breathe.” I cried while gently rocking him against my chest.

Something warm ran over my forearms where his head was cradled and I tried my hardest to act like I didn’t know what it was, but I knew very well what it was. The warmth spread over my thighs quickly, making my breath come in heavy gasps.

“Wa-Wade-hey-” I tried but found it hard to do anything. 

Wade’s eyes flickered behind his eyelids and blood oozed from his nose and mouth, making a small, gurgled cough splatter me. I wiped his mouth as speech seemingly came back to me.

“W-Wade, don’t try to speak! D-Don’t you try to speak.” I said in a voice that didn’t quite sound like me. It was too high and too groggy.

My heart beat faster as his eyelids opened a small fraction, revealing beautiful brown surrounded by bloodshot eye whites most likely caused by the wound on the back of his head. I grit my teeth together and held back an animalistic cry when his eyes fell shut once again. He went completely still moments after his eyes went shut. It was like all the tension in his body went out. Like someone collapsing on their bed after a physically exhausting day at work, like Wade did when he came home from a weeks worth of missions. 

“Wade? Wade?” I asked, my eyebrows coming together while my face flushed.

When he did nothing in response my nose stung like it always did right before my eyes watered.

“W-Wade? Don’t you leave me now, you stay with me, stay-Wade!? Stay with me, stay with me , you stay with me now Wade-Wade!? S-Stay with-Wade!?” I sobbed while I brought a blood covered hand up to cup the side of his scarred face.

“Hey, Wade don’t leave me, you said you were gon-gonna die of cancer-” I shook him a little frantically while wiping my tear off his face. All it did was smear blood over his cheek instead.

“Wade, no, no please no-!” I gulped air, but it felt like acid and cigarette smoke. It burned and incinerated all the nerves in my throat like dry grass in the summer.

“No, please! Wade! No you promised me-! Y-You said you wouldn’t-die-like this! Not like this! Y-You can’t d-die!?” I sobbed with half concern and half failure.

The ball in my throat locked my vocal cords up and the only thing that came out now were high pitched hiccupping sounds followed by gasps for air.

“W-Wa-Wa-W-”

Tears blurred my vision and I could faintly hear a voice, it was calling Wade’s name, it was screaming it. My throat was burning and felt like someone had tried to sand it. I didn’t register that it was me.

I screamed loudly before burying my face in his muscled chest that now was vacant of the strong heartbeat that was once found there. Tears soaked his red suit and fell onto his scarred neck as I pressed the bridge of my nose against it, hoping to feel a pulse, to feel anything. But there was nothing. Only the cold, solemn, and murderous caress of death. It swept over him like a blanket it seemed. There was a small hint of a smile on his scarred lips, like he was awake and was just messing with me. I knew better than that. I knew that he was in fact dead and that he wasn’t coming back. 

His body was already cooler by the time I finally stopped sobbing. He was curled around me like a child, and I the same. I gathered his large body in my arms, and carried us both out of the building. 

I could no longer care that the guy we’d been fighting had gotten away. Because now that Wade was gone, I didn’t care about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? Did you get hurt? Good.


End file.
